


The Real Reason Why

by Lbat1901



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-06 20:30:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14655615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lbat1901/pseuds/Lbat1901
Summary: This takes place after when both Paul and Patryck survives from crashing into a seemingly placed cloudberg.Follow the two pilots as they go on an adventure while escaping from Tord who wishes for both of them to be dead. Along the way, they will meet someone familiar that we already know or should I say a group of four familiar people.[Story is fully complete with seven finished chapters]





	1. Chapter 1

It has only been a few hours after the accident. Paul and Patryck were seen walking in a open field which stretched miles upon miles. It wasn't long for them to find a place which happens to be an abandoned warehouse. Patryck looked at Paul who had a massive bloody scar over his right eye that needs to be treated and fast.

Patryck has always been worried about his fellow partner and fellow pilot ever since the day when they both meet each other at boot camp. They became friends and went on missions together under orders of the Red Leader.

Patryck snaps out of his thoughts and focused on finding something for Paul's eye. He looked all over till he found a metal box and opened to see that there was medical supplies. Patryck closes the lid to the box before walking over to Paul and began treating his wound.

"Ow, ow, that....hurts so badly" whined Paul who was trying to stay still while he let Patryck treat his eye. "I know it hurts, but please let me atleast help you Paul" said Patryck as he was carefully putting some ointment onto Paul's eye. After a few minutes, Patryck wrapped Paul's eye up in white medical bandages. "How long will my eye take to heal?" asked Paul as Patryck was putting stuff back into the box. "Well....when we crashed, some of glass from the cockpit shattered and one piece of glass managed to cut your eye from top and across to the other side. But it's nothing to worry about" said Patryck. "Was the glass deep enough to my eye socket?" asked Paul who was unsure. "No, Paul, it wasn't" said Patryck as Paul sighed in relief.

After putting things back into the box, Patryck didn't want Paul to hurt himself even more so he went on to count their remaining ammunition. Paul who was watching him count, grew bored and decided to get up and go outside to smoke a cigar. Upon walking up to the doors of the warehouse, Paul was about to lit the cigar in his mouth till he was suddenly grabbed by an unseen force.

"Alright Paul, I'm done counting the ammunition and it turns we have enough to continue on our way. We should be able to find another place so we can-" Patryck was about to finish his sentence till he noticed that Paul was nowhere to be seen. "Where could he possibly have gone off to?" asked Patryck to himself. Patryck then realizes that he needs to find Paul, before grabbing a shotgun and went outside. Upon going outside Patryck looked around till he spotted a figure up on a hill before running up the hill to see if it was Paul.

Once Patryck made it up the hill, he was relieved to see Paul before walking over to him. "Oh Paul there you are. You nearly gave me a heart attack back there, but atleast you're safe" said Patryck who was making his way to Paul. As soon as he went over to Paul, he was shocked to see Paul tied up. "Paul, who did this to you?" asked Patryck who seemed a little scared. "Patryck get out of here, now!" said Paul who looked terrified. "Huh? What do you mean?" asked Patryck who was confused and before he could do anything, he felt something cold against the back of his neck. "Well, well look what we have here. Isn't it Prince Charming who's gonna save the dansel in distress" said a strong Norwegian accented voice. Patryck slowly turns his head to see Tord, the Red Leader who was also their boss standing with a pistol at his neck.

"T-Tord...??? Wh-what are you...doing here..???" asked Patryck who was trembling but kept his ground. Well sorta. "I thought I told you two....morons not to call me that. I go by Red Leader, get it right" snarled Tord who pointed the pistol at Patryck. "Y-You....you...wouldn't shoot me, now would you?" said Patryck who was sweating very badly. He knew not to question his leader. "Heavens no, that would be a waste. I'm not gonna shoot you" said Tord who forced a smile on his face. "You aren't?" asked Patryck. "No, but I want you Patryck, to shoot someone for me" said Tord before seeing Patryck lower his shotgun. "You do? Who do you want me to shoot for you?" asked Patryck. "Oh...I want you.....to shoot a certain person who's been....bothering me" said Tord slowly yet calmly as he handed the pistol to Patryck. "Okay then, who is this person?" asked Patryck while getting a grip on the pistol.

"The person that I want you to kill is....the one who's kneeling in ropes before you" said Tord. "Wait....what?" asked Patryck before looking at Paul who had a scared expression on his face. "No, no, you can't be serious. He's...he's like one of your best pilots and soldiers. You can't do this" said Patryck. "Oh but I can. I've been watching you two for quite a longtime and to be honest I always hated when you two do dumb things together. After seeing you two crash into, what you call it, a cloudberg I decided that enough is enough. So instead of having the rest of the Red Army to kill one of you two off, I decided to let you, Patryck, to do the job for me" said Tord who had an evil smirk on his face.

Patryck who wasn't believing what he was hearing can only shutter a few things "I...I..." "Go ahead Patryck, shoot him. I know that you're a good soldier who carries out every order I give you and never backs down from them, so...what's it gonna be? Shoot him, shoot him now" said Tord. "P-Pat....please....you w-wouldn't" said Paul who was starting to cry. "I...I...can't" said Patryck who was also starting to cry. "Are you deaf or something? I gave you a direct order, soldier. Come on. Do it" said Tord who was getting a bit impatient. "Patryck....please....please....don't. I'm....I'm....begging you....please....don't" said Paul who had tears streaming down one eye. Patryck who was badly shaking along with the pistol in his hands suddenly felt anger rushing from within him. "I....I.....CAN'T!!!!" yelled Patryck who was crying hard. "Huh? You....what?" asked Tord who seemed a bit surprised at Patryck's sudden outburst. "YOU HEARD ME!!! I CAN'T JUST SHOOT MY PARTNER WHO'S ALSO MY LOVER!!! IF YOU WANT HIM DEAD, THAN DO IT YOURSELF!!!! HECK IF YOU'RE THAT DESPERATE TO GET RID OF US BOTH, YOU CAN SHOOT BOTH ME AND PAUL THEN!!!" yelled Patryck who never in his life has ever yelled at his boss nor his superior before. "Fine then. If that's what you want, I'll be happy to do it myself. I don't need two unless and idiotic soldiers like you. Goodbye forever" said Tord before walking off.

When seeing Tord walk off, Patryck suddenly rushes over to Paul and hugged him. "I'm...I'm so sorry, Paul" said Patryck through his pain tears. "It's not your fault. You did what you have to do and I'm grateful for it. Thank you" said Paul who placed his head against Patryck's chest. "So...what now? I basically got us both discharged from the Red Army and we have nothing to live for" said Patryck. "Don't say that Patryck, we have each other and that's the only thing that matters" said Paul. "Paul, I never though I'll be saying this but....I...I...love you" said Patryck. "I also wanted to say this to you ever since the day we first meant at boot camp....I love you too" said Paul who had a smile on his face. "C'mon let's get going. We have a world to save" said Patryck before undoing the ropes thus freeing Paul. "Yeah, we sure do" said Paul before getting up and walking with Patryck. While they were walking down the hill they were seen holding hands all the way back to the warehouse.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My original plan for this story was to make it a one-shot, but thanks to the positive feedback I received I managed to make a second chapter. Enjoy :)

"Paul, Paul, wake up Paul" "What? What do you want?" asked Paul who was woken up. "I was trying to wake you up for the past five minutes" said Patryck. "For what reason? Wait...how long was I sleeping?" asked Paul before sitting up. "You were asleep for like about....three hours. I was just finishing up on keeping watch" said Patryck. "Keeping watch? Oh...it's what our former boss said yesterday" said Paul as he remembered almost getting killed. "Yeah...technically it's still nighttime out. Are you willing to keep watch while I take a break?" asked Patryck. "Pat, I'm not really in the mood to do that" said Paul as Patryck sat next to him. "Hey it's okay, I understand. It's just that I'm worried if we let our guard down, we're probably gonna get our throats cut in our sleep" said Patryck. "Oh....Pat, that's not gonna happen. We're safe here as long as we don't cause any attention" said Paul. "You're right. I guess we're safe for tonight, but we need to leave in the morning" said Patryck as Paul nodded. "Yeah definitely. You should probably get some sleep, you look really tired" said Paul. Before Patryck could protest, he suddenly grew tired enough to lay down and fall asleep much to Paul's surprise. "Aww...see you in the morning, Pat" said Paul before falling asleep.

Once it was morning and technically the next day, Paul and Patryck left the warehouse and walked for miles and miles. "Let me see here....we been there and we been at the place of where the warehouse was at, so....what's next?" asked Patryck who was looking at a map. "Hmm...I think this thing right here is a town" said Paul who pointed out something on the map. "A town? Paul, there's no way and how that one little thing can be a- ow" said Patryck as he accidentally walked into something which appeared out of nowhere before falling to the ground. "Are you okay? Oh my god....it's a sign" said Paul in amazement. "Yeah I'm good. Wait...did you just say a sign?" asked Patryck as he quickly got up and looked at a large wooden sign. "It's a town. That means we're safe...for now" said Paul. "Okay then, let's go" said Patryck while leading the way.

Upon walking into the town both of them were surprised to see it that big and had a large population. "Where are we?" asked Patryck who seemed a little lost. "I don't know, but I'm liking it. Look around you Pat, this place seems to happy and peaceful" said Paul out loud as the people around them grew concerned but carried out their daily routines. "You might want to keep low, Paul. We don't want to catch any, you know, attention to ourselves" said Patryck. "Oh Pat, there's nothing to worry about. We're just travelers" said Paul. "Yeah we are, but there are some people in this town that might know who we actually are because of our uniforms" said Patryck. "You're right. We need to find better outfits than these, but what if we're gonna be found by Tord?" asked Paul who slowly got scared. "Paul listen to me, he's not gonna find us here. I know you're scared and so am I, but we need to get a grip" said Patryck before looking around till he spotted a store. "What are you looking at? Oh wait...a clothing store" said Paul.

After spending some time on trying out the clothes in the store, both Paul and Patryck finally settled on something that they can agree on. Patryck came out wearing a yellow sweater and blue jeans while Paul came out wearing a light pink sweater and similar looking jeans but there were tan. "See that wasn't so bad was it?" said Patryck while noticing Paul looking nervous. "Nope, it wasn't at all" said Paul who didn't bother on making any eye contact. "What's wrong?" asked Patryck. "Nothing, it's nothing. I just feel...kinda exposed while wearing this" said Paul. "I know how you feel, Paul. It was worth getting these just to be hidden. Do you really want Tord to find us?" asked Patryck. "No....no...I don't" said Paul as a tear was seen coming his eye. Patryck then hugs Paul as Paul started crying onto his shoulder. "I...don't wanna be killed....I... don't" cried Paul as his head was getting patted by Patryck. "Shh...it's okay, I'm here and that ain't happening, not on my watch" said Patryck.

"Matt can we just please go already? We've been here all day" said Tom. "Huh? What was that? Oh...yeah sure we can" said Matt who was busy admiring himself. "Thank god" mumbled Tom. It has only been like four hours in when Matt wanted to spend some time with Tom, but that ended up not going how he wanted it to be. "Wait Tom, I forgot something" said Matt as Tom stopped walking. "What is it Matt?" asked Tom. "Edd said, well asked, us something about getting him Cola" said Matt. "Really? Oh...yeah, I forgot. Well what are you waiting for? Go get him some Cola, I'll wait for you" said Tom as Matt nodded his head. Matt then runs into a store without noticing that both Paul and Patryck following in behind him. "Now if I was Cola where would I be? Oh yes, I'll be with the other sodas in the soda aisle" said Matt as he made his way to aisle. "What are we doing?" whispered Paul. "I have an idea, well it's not a good one, but if we're gonna be hiding we need a place to stay at" whispered Patryck. "Oh....I don't get it" said Paul. "We need to get this guy's attention. That's it! Paul do you think you can be a cashier for one day?" asked Patryck. "Yeah I can. Oh...you want me to get his attention? Don't worry, I got this" said Paul.

"Cola.... Cola....Cola...oh where art thou Cola?" asked Matt while looking down the whole entire soda aisle only to see noting but Pepsi on the shelves. "Why are there so much Pepsi? Oh....hold on, I think if I just do this" said Matt before moving a couple of bottles of Pepsi before finding a whole crate of Cola. [*Insert Legend of Zelda Item Sound Effect Here* "You found a whole crate of Cola. Now you can meet up with Tom and give it Edd. Congratulations, Matt"] "Alright, I got the Cola for Edd now I need to check out and meet up with Tom" said Matt before making his way to the checkout. "Oh....there he is. Remember Paul, get his attention and don't let Patryck down. You can do this, you can-.....wait, where did this butterfly come from?" said Paul while looking at some butterfly that mysteriously showed up out of nowhere. Patryck was seen hiding behind cans that were stacked up in a pyramid shape while keeping watch, it wasn't till he saw Paul getting distracted by a butterfly. "Really, Paul? Do I have do things myself? Of course I do" muttered Patryck. Matt was nearly halfway to a checkout counter till without him noticing, he was walking straight into an area that has a wet floor sign. As soon as Matt realized it, he already slipped onto the water before falling down and hitting another seemly placed stack of cans causing it to fall much to Matt's surprise. "No! Not the face!!!" screamed Matt while covering his face. It seemed a like a minute but Matt never felt the impact coming to him, so he uncovers his face to see himself a few inches away from the cans. "What...? Did someone like moved me or did I move myself?" asked Matt who was confused on what just happened. "Uhh..actually, I pushed you away from the cans" said Patryck while walking up to Matt as he jumped at his voice. "You....pushed me away so that cans wouldn't hit me?" asked Matt while looking at Patryck. "Yeah...I did, because you seemed like you needed saving" said Patryck. Without any warning Patryck was suddenly hugged, more like squeezed, by a very enthusiastic Matt. "Thank you, thank you, thank you. I'm so relieved that you saved me and my beautiful face from those...evil cans that nearly tried to kill me. You're my hero" said Matt who was smiling. "You're...you're...welcome" said Patryck who could barely breathe.

"What's going on here?" asked Paul who walked up to them before seeing Patryck getting hugged to death by Matt. "Hey, hey, let him go. He didn't do anything, I swear" said Paul who was panicking at what he was seeing. "No, Paul, he wasn't doing anything to me. I saved him from a stack of cans that were about to fall on him" said Patryck while getting out of Matt's grip. "Wait, wait, you two know each other?" asked Matt. "Why yes we do. We go a long way back" said Paul while putting an arm around Patryck. "Neat! I have friends too. You should probably get to know them. In fact, I have one of them with me right now; however, he didn't want to come with me into the store" said Matt before checking on the crate of Cola seeing that none of the bottles opened up and started leaking. "Let me go check these out and I'll meet you outside" said Matt.

*Outside the store*

"Alright you two are you ready to see my friend?" asked Matt. "Yeah we are" said Patryck as Paul was nodding his head. "Okay, brace yourselves, he's a riot and- where did he go? Tom? Oh Tom, come out, come out wherever you are. I guess he left after getting bored of waiting" said Matt. "Oh...that's okay" said Paul before catching Matt staring at him. "Say, I never got to know who you are" said Matt. "Well...I'm Patryck and this here is Paul. We...we are considered as travelers and we just got here like yesterday, I think" said Patryck. "Really? That's so cool. I know my way around town so I might be able to show you a couple of things. Is it okay with you two if you see my friends?" asked Matt. "Sure, we ain't gonna do anything else so it's okay" said Patryck. "Great! Come on, there's no time to waste" said Matt before walking off with both Paul and Patryck following closely behind him.


	3. Chapter 3

"Tom. Hey Tom. Tom, are you in there? Tom!!" yelled Edd who was trying to get Tom to wake up which instead Tom proves that he wasn't sleeping. "What? Can't you see I'm in the middle of something? This better be good" mumbled Tom. "Oh I thought you were sleeping. Never mind then. Where's Matt, isn't he supposed to come back with you?" asked Edd. "Tch....yeah he was, but we spent the last three hours looking at mirrors. Technically it was Matt that was doing it" said Tom. "Okay....did you atleast checked to make sure that he gotten me Cola?" asked Edd. "Nope.....I mean, oh crap! Oh geez......I didn't even bother to go into the store with him. I'm pretty sure he got the right thing, unlike last time" said Tom. "Yeah....I remember that being a total disaster, but hey, he learned his lesson" said Edd.

"I'm home" said Matt as he came in. "Matt, what took you so long to get back here?" asked Edd while walking up to Matt. Oh.....I ran into some trouble but it wasn't all that bad" said Matt. "That's good" said Edd smiling. "Oh yes, I got you more Cola" said Matt before showing Edd a crate filled with bottles. "It's about time. I didn't know how long I'll make it, well.....I can live without Cola...but I need something to calm me down" said Edd. "You're welcome. I'm glad that I can help, so....does that make us....friends now?" asked Matt in curiosity. Once hearing those words, Edd suddenly remembers something in the past. "Oh Matt....you can't be serious. I mean when are we friends?" asked Edd. "Huh? What do you mean?" asked Matt who was confused. "Well...how do I put this?" asked Edd.

*Flashback*

Edd: nothing is better than spending some time with you Matt

Matt: *smiles* indeed

Edd: no, wait....hold on....let me just rephrase that for a minute

Matt: *looks confused* huh?

Edd: nothing is better than not spending time with you

Matt: *looks unamused* really?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Edd: *drawing* oh yes perfect....it just one more thing and I'm done

Matt: *comes up behind him* ummm...excuse me, I should have more lines than you

Edd: *gets angry* grr.....fine. Come back in an hour

Matt: okay

[One hour later....]

Matt: oh Edd, I wanna see those lines that you gave me

Edd: oh...sure thing...buddy

[Matt sees that Edd gave more lines in the drawing of him]

Matt: *looks unamused again* god...I hate you

Edd: *smirks evilly*

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

[Christmas Day]

Matt: hey Edd, what did you got for Christmas?

Edd: oh I got these cool looking binoculars, how about you?

Matt: I gotten floodlights

Edd: oh that's- wait...what?

[Matt presses a button on a remote control making the floodlights turn and the light reacts with the binoculars as a similar way to that of a magnifying glass, thus causing Edd's eyes to be set on fire]

Edd: *feels his eyes on fire* GAHHHH!!!!!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Edd: *draws again* yes, this starting look good. Now let's add the finishing touch

Matt: *comes up behind him again* hey there friend, I have something really, really important to tell you

Edd: okay, what is it?

Matt: I want you....to draw me more! I mean come on, you ain't gonna let this beauty go to waste now would you?

Edd: *gets angry again* grr....fine. I'll see what I can do

Matt: really? Thanks. I'll come back in an hour *leaves*

[Spongebob Narrator Voice: one hour later....]

Matt: *smiling* oh boy, oh boy, oh boy....is it done? Don't keep me waiting, I gotta know

Edd: oh it's done alright. I'm sure you will like it, it's a surprise

Matt: I like surprises. Let's how well you did

[Matt looks at the drawing only to see that Edd had drawn him in a tutu while being surrounded by glitter and sparkles]

Matt: *looks shocked* oh....never mind....you should draw me less *backs away slowly out of the room*

Edd: *chuckles evilly* you're right Matt, I should draw you less

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

[Christmas Day.....again]

Matt: Merry Christmas Edd! I got you a present *gives Edd a present*

Edd: *takes it* awww...thanks Matt *starts unwrapping it*

Matt: *smiles* you're welcome

Edd: *unwraps the present fully which reveals a brown box* geez Matt, you shouldn't have

[Out of nowhere the box opens up to show a boxing glove that was supposed to hit Edd in the face but ended up hitting Matt directly in his stomach instead]

Matt: *gets hit in the stomach before flying off* WAHHH!!!!!

Edd: I mean you really shouldn't have

*Flashback Ends*

"Oh that...well that was way in the past. Everything is all peachy now" said Matt. "Yeah it is" said Edd before picking up the crate of Cola and heading into the kitchen. "Oh one more thing, when I was in the store, I almost got crushed by a huge stack of cans and before I knew it, I was saved" said Matt. "That's good" said Tom who wasn't even paying attention. "Really? Saved by who?" asked Edd. "Oh...well...care to come out you two?" asked Matt while giving both Paul and Patryck a signal. "Huh?" said both Edd and Tom in sync. Both Paul and Patryck came out of hiding and stood behind Matt. "Uhh..hello there. Um...who are these two Matt?" asked Edd. "Yeah and what are they doing here?" asked Tom. "Look I know that all of this came out of the blue, but let me explain. I met this two at the same store where I was almost crushed to death by cans" said Matt. "Yeah....erm....I'm Patryck" said Patryck. "And I'm Paul" said Paul before getting stared at by Edd. "What happened to your eye?" asked Edd with concern in his voice.

"He really doesn't want to talk about it" said Patryck. "Oh...well okay then. I understand" said Edd. Before Matt could say anything, he was pulled by Tom into a corner. "Matt, have you seriously lost your mind?" asked Tom. "What do you mean? I have you know that my mind is just perfect" said Matt. "That's not the point. Do you remember the last time we had another person living with us? That person was Tord" said Tom. "Oh....who's Tord?" asked Matt. "Tord, he's was Edd's friend and we used to hang out together all the time. I even remember hating his guts. He also decided to leave us and never came back, so yeah that Tord" said Tom. "Oh...I get it now. I remember. Tord's that gardener that I usually see" said Matt as Tom facepalmes. "No, he's not a gardener, he's- forget it" said Tom. "Hey guys are you done talking over there? I went on to agree that both of Matt's heroes can live here" said Edd giving off a smile. "Say what now?" asked Tom. "Oh my god, thank you so much Edd. Come on, I'll show you two will you be sleeping at" said Matt. "Oh you got to be kidding me, right? We seriously can't have five people under one roof, that will be mayhem" said Tom. "Oh come on, Tom, where's your sense of adventure?" asked Matt. "Oh even though I would love to show you it, I unfortunately left it all at the shop" said Tom.


	4. Chapter 4

"Umm...sorry if I haven't introduced myself yet, I'm Edd and welcome to my house" said Edd. "Gee thanks. We heard so much about you from Matt on the way here" said Patryck. "Oh really? Did he say anything nice about me at all?" asked Edd. "Uhh...yeah, he did" said Paul. "That's good" said Edd with a smile. After a few minutes of walking, Edd shows both Patryck and Paul their room. "Here you go guys, I hope it's cozy for all of your comfort needs" said Edd. "Gee thanks" said Patryck. Paul goes into the room first before picking up a bass guitar and pulled back one of the strings which made a small "tang" sound. "Ugh....I need a minute to think about what I just saw today. Maybe a session with my- what the? Why are they in my room?" asked Tom as he came by. "Oh I'm letting both of them have it" said Edd. "Have it? Edd, you gave me this room and now you're kicking me out of it. Why?" asked Tom.

"Oh come on Tom, it's not a big deal. They're just staying here for awhile till they leave. I promise that they won't do any harm" said Edd. As soon as Edd said this Paul accidentally dropped Tom's bass which made Tom freak out big time. "No! Susan!" yelled Tom who quickly came to where his bass was. "Wait....did he just say Susan?" asked Paul. "I think he did" said Patryck. "Oh Susan....don't worry, I'm here. Are you okay? Did...did he hurt you?" asked Tom while carefully pulling back one of the strings which made another "tang" sound meaning that his bass was fine. "Well that's a relief that your bass is fine, right Tom?" asked a Edd. "No it's not fine. I spent hours upon hours making sure that Susan was perfectly in tune, but look where all that progress went to. I don't want these two....idiots in my room ever" said Tom. "Okay, okay fine. They can sleep in that large closet that we never use" said Edd while pointing at a closet a couple of doors down the hallway. "Closet? I don't want to sleep in a closet, they're too dark and scary. Besides they have way too many spiders, way too many" said Paul. "Well....I didn't know that you are afraid of small places and spiders, but now I do. There's got to be somewhere in my own house that you can possibly sleep in" said Edd while thinking on a place. "Hey guys, I have an idea to where they can stay at" said Matt who came in. "Really? What is it exactly?" asked Tom. "Well follow me if want to see it" said Matt.

*Outside*

"This better not be a prank Matt" said Edd. "Oh don't worry, it isn't" said Matt. "Just hurry up and show us already" complained Tom. "Behold! I, Matt, present to you a....treehouse" said Matt while standing below a large treehouse. "Whoa...." said Edd while looking up at it. "Uhh...where did you get this treehouse from?" asked Tom. "Oh I borrowed it from a guy" said Matt. "You borrowed it? I hope you told the person that you will be taking it" said Tom. "Oh I did. They were perfectly cool about it. I swear" said Matt.

*Meanwhile Next Door*

"Eduardo, why we are out here?" asked Jon. "Oh that's simple. Today I'll be showing you this awesome treehouse that I ordered on the back of a comic book" said Eduardo. "Oh that's cool, but.....isn't the treehouse supposed to be in a tree?" asked Mark. "Yes, yes it's supposed to be. Why are you asking?" asked Eduardo. "Well...it's because....the treehouse isn't even in the tree where it's supposed to be" said Mark. "Huh? Of course it's in a tree. That's where all treehouses are meant to be. What makes you think that they're- oh my god!" yelled Eduardo. "See told you it wasn't there, but wouldn't believe me" said Mark. "Why!? Who stole my treehouse!? It had everything that a regular treehouse doesn't" said Eduardo before falling to his knees. "Oh cheer up Eduardo, it could be worse. You could of win second place in a drawing contest and have a bad relationship with your neighbor who's also your arch-enemy. Oh wait....you already have all of those things happen to you before and you're currently facing them" said Jon. "Grr...how dare he steal my treehouse right behind my back. EDD YOU'RE SO GOING TO PAY!!!" yelled Eduardo.

*Back With Edd, Matt, and Tom*

"Now with all that explanation out of the way, I hope you two will enjoy staying up in a treehouse" said Matt. "Oh we will, right Paul? Paul?" asked Patryck while seeing Paul making his up to the treehouse. "Come on up Patryck, this treehouse is amazing" said Paul before Patryck followed behind him. "Okay Tom, they get a treehouse and you get to keep your room" said Edd. "Yeah...and just to make sure that I keep it, nobody is going to be touching my stuff" said Tom. "Good idea Tom. How are you going to do that?" asked Matt. "Easy, by labeling everything that I own and use for everyday purposes. I'm going go do that now" said Tom before heading back inside. "Speaking of everyday purposes, I need to get ready for an event that I'll be going to" said Matt before walking away only to get hit in the head by a snowball that seemly came out of nowhere. "What the?" said Edd who saw this. "M-My face...! My beautiful face..!" yelled Matt who was panicking.

"I was expecting to hit you, Edd and not Matt" said Eduardo who was on the other side of the fence. "Eduardoooo.....I should have known that it was you" said Edd. "Hehe...and I should of known that it was you who stole my treehouse" said Eduardo. "Your treehouse? That's funny, I thought Matt borrowed- wait a minute....Matt did you seriously stole it from Eduardo when he wasn't looking?" asked Edd. "Uhh......no I didn't" said Matt while wiping some snow off of his face. "Liar. You stole it, so just admit it" said Eduardo. "Okay fine.....I stole it. There I said it" said Matt. "Alright, he admitted it now can we please just let it go and go our separate ways" said Edd. "Yeah...I guess you're right. I'll come back tomorrow with both Jon and Mark along with a giant crane just to get back my treehouse. See you losers....at either dusk or as early as the crack of dawn. Numero uno Eduardo out" said Eduardo before lowering himself down. "Oh it's so going to be one" said Edd.

 

"Are you seriously going to fight over this treehouse? I mean, it's just a treehouse" said Matt. "No Matt, it's not just a treehouse. I can't just sit back and let Eduardo take this an opportunity to win" said Edd. "I see your confidence and your ambition, but....don't you think you two....should...you know....talk it out...?" asked Matt cautiously. "Ahahahahaha.......wow.....that is....just...oh my goodness Matt. Do you really think that I'll call a truce with Eduardo?" asked Edd who was laughing at what Matt said. "Uhh......yes, yes I do" said Matt as Edd stopped laughing and gave him a serious expression. "Listen Matt, I know you don't want this whole situation about whoever gets the treehouse to happen, but it's going to happen. I mean, I don't want it either but since Eduardo has been a jerk to me since childhood and hasn't given me any respect as of now, I just don't really see myself making it up to him" said Edd. "But....don't you think it's time?" asked Matt. "Oh god Matt....I hate to break this to you....but no, it's not time. It's not even a good time now. Face it Matt, we're going to be enemies, well actually rivals, for the rest our lives and that's final. Now if you excuse me, I'm going back inside just so I can take a nap so I can be well rested for....whatever time Eduardo decides to come back" said Edd before walking away and going back inside. "Well...okay then...I guess" said Matt who seemed disappointed.


	5. Chapter 5

"We're doing what?" asked Jon. "You heard me Jon, you heard me loud and clear" said Eduardo. "Eduardo you can't just fight Edd over a treehouse; that's just wrong" said Jon. "Excuse me? Are you going up against what I said? Are you Jon?" asked Eduardo with venom in his voice. "N...No...I....I'm....I'm not" said Jon who got scared. "Good. Now do me a favor and don't talk back at me ever again. Got it?" asked Eduardo while seeing Jon nodding his head. "So what's the plan?" asked Mark. "I just told you, you idiot! We're planning on using something to make Edd fall to his knees in defeat" said Eduardo. "And what is that "something" that you speak of?" asked Mark. "Oh...you'll see" said Eduardo with an evil smirk.

*Meanwhile*

"Patryck, you've been staring out of that window for the past two minutes. Is everything okay?" asked Paul with concern in his voice. "Oh nothing really" said Patryck who was trying to avoid eye contact with Paul. Paul notices that Patryck didn't bother to turn to look at him meaning that something was wrong. "Patryck are you sure that you're okay?" asked Paul while walking over to Patryck. Once Paul walked up to Patryck, he heard Patryck sniffling and grew even more concern. When he finally reached up to him, Patryck slowly turns to face Paul only to have tears in his eyes. "Pat what's wrong?" asked Paul. "Remember when I said that.....that we're going to be safe? Well....I was wrong. We're not safe, we were never safe to begin with" said Patryck before sitting on floor crying. "Oh Pat....we are safe. We met people who gave us a place to stay...well...somewhere safe, but that's not the point. Like you said, we have to keep our heads low around here" said Paul who got down to the floor and hugged Patryck. "I know Paul.....I know....but....huh?" said Patryck while hearing something before getting up.

"What? What is it?" asked Paul who also got up. "You wouldn't believe me when I say this, but look" said Patryck while handing Paul a pair of binoculars. "Alright listen up you two because I know you're going to forget it once we get there. I mean we're going to breaking into a secret faculty and we will be stealing a flying saucer" said Eduardo. "You mean a UFO right?" asked Jon. "Yes, that's what I meant Jon. We're stealing a flying saucer or a UFO or whatever you call it" said Eduardo. "Oh okay then. So...what's the plan?" asked Jon. "I just....forget it. Let's just go, we're trying to beat the sun here" said Eduardo. "They're....they're stealing a flying saucer?" asked Paul. "Apparently so, but for what exactly?" asked Patryck. "Hmmm....are they going to use it to....I don't know make a child's every single dream of aliens come true?" asked Paul. "You know what....that could be the reason. Come on Paul, we're following them" said Patryck. "We are?" asked Paul. "Yes we are, but we probably need to get prepared for this" said Patryck.

*With The Three Neighbors*

"So is this the place where they keep the UFO at?" asked Jon. "Yes Jon it is. Keep your voice down" said Eduardo. "How do we get inside?" asked Mark. "Easy, we sneak up behind the guards and we take them out. Follow my lead" said Eduardo while leading both Jon and Mark. The three neighbors made their way slowly up to the guards; however, Jon kept bothering Eduardo. "Ooo...once we get up to the guards maybe I can talk to them nicely" whispered Jon. "Shh....no nice talking. Remember we're stealing a fly saucer not having tea time, Jon" whispered Eduardo. "Oh, but how about I pretend to be a guard like them? I mean they won't even know it's me while you and Mark go behind their backs into the base, am I right?" asked Jon. "Shh...Jon! We're trying to sneak up behind some guards and you're going to ruin it if you don't shut up!" yelled Eduardo.

One of the guards heard Eduardo yell before pointing their gun at both Mark and Eduardo. "Oh great.....thanks a lot....Jon" grumbled Eduardo. "You're welcome Eduardo. I'm glad I can help" said Jon while smiling. Before the guard could do anything else, they were knocked out by Mark. "Nice work Mark. For a minute there, I thought we would've been killed" said Eduardo. "Well....I couldn't watch you two almost getting shot to death...so yeah" said Mark. "Anyway with that out of the way, let's get back onto the mission" said Eduardo before turning to Jon and punching him directly in the face. "Ow! Wha....what was that for?" asked Jon who was rubbing his face in pain. "Oh nothing really, it's that we almost got murdered by you!" yelled Eduardo. "I...I...I'm sorry Eduardo, I really am" said Jon. "Next time you do or say anything stupid, you're getting another punch in the face. Got it?" asked Eduardo. "Y....y....yes, Eduardo" said Jon who was terrified.

*Inside The Base*

Both Paul and Patryck managed to somehow get inside the base way before Eduardo, Jon, and Mark ever stepped foot on the entrance of it. While the three neighbors took care of one the guards that tried to kill them, Paul and Patryck are searching for the room that has flying saucer in it. After a few minutes of looking, they eventually found the door and went inside. "Wow, I can't believe they have an entire collection of wanted posters of Tord, er...I mean Red Leader" said Paul who was looking at a wall that had wanted posters up on it. "Yeah, I find that very surprising as well" said Patryck. "Oh look Pat, I'm in this one in full uniform. Well kinda, but I'm right there" said Paul while showing Patryck one of the posters.

On the poster it shows Tord all dressed up in his Red Leader outfit holding an AK-47 and in the upper right corner, Paul can be seen just only barely. "Oh yeah....I forgot about this. Were you like photo bombing of something?" asked Patryck while looking up from the poster and at Paul. "Heh...yeah I was and I did it in full uniform. Speaking of which, I missed wearing mine. I was getting sick of wearing normal clothes, it just felt like....it was just empty" said Paul. "I know you hate wearing normal and so do I but we don't have to wear them all day. We can just switch back to our uniforms" said Patryck. "Really? We can?" asked Paul. "Yes, yes we can. Also one more thing, can you hand me a wrench?" asked Patryck.

"Sure thing. So what are you planning on doing with it?" asked Paul while getting out a wrench before handing it Patryck. "Oh I'm just going to use it on the flying saucer" said Patryck. "Really now? Uhh....what flying saucer?" asked Paul who seemed confused. "This flying saucer over here" said Patryck while pointing to a flying saucer which was hooked up to some machinery and other things. "Oh....wait....how did you find that?" asked Paul. "Oh I found it while you were busy looking at those posters that were up on the wall and just to be honest it wasn't that hard to find this thing" said Patryck.

Patryck then walks over to the flying saucer and opened up a crate that was filled with large capsules, before searching for the flying saucer's ray gun. "Hmmm.....ah, there it is" said Patryck before opening a compartment which revealed the saucer's giant ray gun. "Whoa.....so what's the plan? What are going to do with that this stuff?" asked Paul while noticing that Patryck kinda flinched before turning to face him. "Plan? Do you remember the last time when actually had a plan but didn't?" asked Patryck.

*Flashback*

Patryck: okay Paul, here's our mission *gets out a piece of paper* *looks at it* hmmm....uhh... what is our mission again?

Paul: *looks confused* we....we....have a....mission?

Patryck: *looks at Paul in shock* oh....my....god.....we don't have a mission! Oh god this is.... this is terrible

Paul: *looks uneasy before breaking down in a abrasive panic*

*Flashback Ends*

"Oh yeah.....I forgot" said Paul. "Exactly. Anyway....I was thinking of reprogramming the saucer's ray gun and turn the blast into something else" said Patryck. "Oh I see. With what?" asked Paul. "That's an issue that I'm trying to solve. The thing is that we're gonna have to take down the entire cannon and take it apart piece by piece" said Patryck. "Alright, let's do this" said Paul.

*A Few Minutes Later*

"Ah there it is. Behold gentleman, the flying saucer of your dreams but mostly my dreams" said Eduardo. "Whoa.....it's even bigger than I could ever imagine. I like it" said Jon in excitement. "Let's see if this thing works. After you Eduardo" said Mark. "Why thank you good sir" said Eduardo while walking up the flying saucer. Eduardo presses a random button causing a multi-colored beam to surround Eduardo, Jon, and Mark before somehow teleporting them to the cockpit (or main bridge/control room; whatever you want to call it) of the flying saucer. "That...was....epic" said Eduardo who was amazed at what happened.

"I'm guessing that button you pressed must of activated the teleportation system that the flying saucer was programmed with" said Mark. "Oh really? Well if that's the case then....we're going to be unstoppable. Next stop, Edd's house so... I- I mean we can take back that treehouse. Uhh....I actually need co-pilots for drive and start this thing up" said Eduardo. Both Jon and Mark started pressing the random colorful buttons that they can find especially the ones on the control panel causing the flying saucer to start up and took off into the nighttime sky. "Look at Edd, here comes numero uno me.....Eduardo" said Eduardo before laughing evilly.


	6. Chapter 6

It was almost time for the crack of dawn to start cracking. That doesn't right does it? Anyway, Edd was staring out the window looking at the treehouse along with keeping an eye out for any sudden movement. "Edd you've been staring out of that window for the past two hours, just give it up already" said Tom. "I can't Tom, I need to keep a watch out in case if those three treehouse takers come" said Edd without looking away from the window. "But Edd look, I'm tired, you're tired, and even Matt is tired. Can't we just get a few minutes of shut eye?" asked Tom while ending his sentence with a yawn. Matt who wasn't protesting against Edd was asleep on the couch due to exhaustion. "Oh I'm a handsome fellow, oh yes I am. Now give my Nobel Peace prize and my Oscar award for being too good looking already" muttered Matt in his sleep. "Oh would you quit your whining already Tom? I mean just look at Matt, he's not complaining" said Edd while taking a minute to look at Tom. "He's not normal that's why" said Tom. Just as Tom said this Matt was kissing his mirror like he was kissing his awards in his dream. "Oh okay then.....very well. Alright Tom, you can rest, but in five minutes you're keeping watch. Got it?" asked Edd before looking back out of window. "Sure thing Edd" said Tom before collapsing onto the ground and falling asleep.

*A Few Hours Later*

"Oh god, I already ran through my last can of Cola like it was nothing. I guess I need to get another one just to be safe. Ah actually, I might need to the whole entire batch" said Edd before getting up. While Edd was heading off to the kitchen to get more Cola, he suddenly felt the ground shaking. "What the? Why is the ground shaking?" asked Edd before quickly going over to window. To his surprise, he saw Eduardo climbing over the fence and into Edd's backyard. "Oh no you don't" said Edd before running outside. Edd then sees Eduardo walking over to the treehouse but Edd runs up to him.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing Eduardo?" asked Edd as Eduardo turned to look at him. "Oh...hehe....I just came to get my treehouse which you stole from me" said Eduardo. "I didn't steal the treehouse Eduardo, besides it was never yours to begin with" said Edd. "Oh yes it is mine Edd and nothing's gonna change that" said Eduardo. "Oh no it's not. No matter what you do to me, I will never let you get this treehouse not now, not ever, not even in a million years. If you want to take from me than you're gonna have to go through my. cold. dead. body" said Edd with anger in his eyes. "Ah well....I knew you were gonna say something like that. I tried doing this the easy way but now I'm gonna have to this the hard way. Boys!" yelled Eduardo while snapping his fingers.

Once Eduardo did this, Edd prepared himself at anything on what Eduardo plans to throw at him, but instead a telegraphic beam appeared and surrounded Eduardo before making him vanish right before Edd's eyes. "What the? How did he do that? Where did that beam came from?" asked Edd. Before Edd could process on what just happened, a flying saucer suddenly appeared over Edd's house. "What is that thing? No way...that can't be what I think it is. It's a UFO" said Edd in wonder. "That's right Edd. It is a UFO and- crap! Thanks a lot Mark! Now you got me to say UFO instead of flying saucer" said Eduardo through a microphone. "Aww lighten up Eduardo, it's not that bad" said Jon through the mic. "Oh shut up you" said Eduardo angrily. Afterwards a sound of a fist came through the microphone as sign of Eduardo punching Jon in the face. "Oh great...I wasn't expecting them to have a UFO. Where's Matt and Tom when I need them? No scratch that...where's Tom and his harpoon when I need them?" asked Edd.

*Inside The UFO*

"Ow! Why would you punch me for a second time?" asked Jon while rubbing his face. "That's because you don't shut up" snarled Eduardo. "Hey guys....I think I got something on radar" said Mark. "What is it?" asked Eduardo while coming over to Mark. Eduardo sees Matt looking up and saying something to them. "What is he saying? Can you get audio on this thing?" asked Eduardo.

Mark then types something on a dashboard and pulls up a volume meter before zooming up on Matt. "Oh guys, down here. Can you see me? I'm waving both of my arms at you" said Matt. "Uhh yeah we can see you. Can you hear us? Okay good, listen up you, tell Edd that he'll be facing the wrath of me, nuermo uno Eduardo" said Eduardo through a mic. "Uhh....I'm pretty sure you guys can hear me. I mean you're kinda high up in the sky" said Matt. "What the? I said tell Edd that he'll be facing the wrath of nuermo uno me" said Eduardo. "Hang on, let me try to communicate to you by using my signal flags" said Matt while pulling out two signal flags.

"Can he not hear us? Mark can you check the volume meter again, but this time make sure that it's fully up?" asked Eduardo. Mark checks in the volume meter which shows that it's fully up. "Well I just checked the volume meter and it's fully up to max, so.....maybe it's us then" said Mark. "Oh great" grumbled Eduardo. While Mark was trying to figure it out, Matt was busy doing different positions and gestures with his signal flags. "I have to admit, he sure looks funny while doing those positions with those signal flags" said Jon while trying not to laugh.

*With Tom*

While watching Matt doing weird things with his flags, Tom was seen doing something. "That's right, keep it up Matt. Keep on distracting them" said Tom before putting on his captain's hat. "Okay Susan wish me luck. I'm gonna take those three idiots down with my harpoon" said Tom while giving a quick thumbs up to his bass which was leaning up against a wall. Tom then climbs a ladder which activated something causing a harpoon launcher to appear right outside. Tom then goes to it with a large harpoon in his hands before placing it into the launching portion of the launcher. "Okay, let's fire things up" said Tom while going behind the launcher before aiming the launcher high and locked it on the UFO. "Okay Tom.....just wait for the right timing to launch and you'll be fine. Just wait for it" said Tom cautiously.

*Back Inside The UFO*

"Oh my god....this...this is too much. Make....make it stop....please" said Jon while laughing. "Have you tried this yet?" asked Eduardo who was helping Mark. "Yeah I already did and still nothing" said Mark. "We'll try it again" said Eduardo who was starting to get mad. While both Eduardo and Mark were arguing, Jon suddenly saw something on his radar before zooming up to reveal Tom with a harpoon launcher that's pointed straight up at the UFO. "Uhh guys.....we have a harpoon pointed towards us!" yelled Jon. "What? Outta my way" said Eduardo while going over to Jon and pushing him to the side. "Oh you gotta be kidding me, right? Does he really think that he can take us down with a harpoon? Not on my watch" said Eduardo before going back to main panel and pressing a button.

*Back With Edd, Matt, and Tom*

Edd was watching Tom readying his harpoon at the UFO while seeing Matt doing more positions with his signal flags, before looking up at the UFO and noticed that it was flashing colorful lights and shaking. "If you're gonna launch that harpoon you might need to do it now" said Edd. "I know, I know, I'm just waiting for the right time" said Tom. "Well now's the time" said Edd. Tom then nods his head before staring up a the UFO with both of his thumbs on the two triggers. "It's either now or never. Alright you three no more playing around. It's time for you to take your medicine, right here right now!" yelled Tom before pressing the triggers.

Once the triggers were pressed the large harpoon was suddenly launched towards the UFO in blinding speed. Before it could ever make contact with the UFO, it was suddenly blasted by a beam which made it came flying right back right at....Matt. "Can you hear me- oh my god! NOT THE FACE!!!" yelled Matt while bracing himself with his signal flags as Tom's harpoon came towards him. "MATT!!!! NOOOOOO!!!" yelled Edd who ran over to where Matt was and quickly moved him away. As Edd did this the harpoon missed its target and landed on its sharp four pointed spear on the ground. "Matt.....are you okay?" asked Edd while getting off a shaking Matt.

"Y-Yeah.....I'm....I'm fine. I think" said Matt who looked terrified. "I hate to break up this special moment of saving Matt's life, but look" said Tom while pointing up. Edd looks up to see the UFO pulling out a large cannon and pointing it at Edd, Matt, and Tom before charging up. "Hahaha....I'm so sorry that it has to end like this, but some things must happen" said Eduardo. "Eduardo! Are you out of your mind!?" yelled Edd. "No, no I'm not. I'm perfectly sane. I'm just gonna take the time to charge up this death ray just so I can finish you three off" said Eduardo.

"You seriously can't fire a death ray at us! That's not how rivalries work Eduardo!" yelled Edd. "Oh how would you know? Exactly as I thought. Nothing....ahahaha.....goodbye Edd, I will always find it in my heart to mourn your lose" said Eduardo before reaching towards a red button. "Join hands with me you two. It's been a pleasure to know you both" said Edd while holding both Tom and Matt's hands. "I never thought I'll be saying this but Matt, I cared a lot about you at times even though I don't show it" said Tom. "Tom, I never told anyone about this expect for Ringo, but I used your toothbrush to unclog the toilet and to get dog poop off of my shoe. I even went on a romantic date with your bass Susan" said Matt. "Oh....wait you did what?" asked Tom as Matt smiled nervously.

"Goodbye Eddsworld and hello Eduardosworld" said Eduardo before laughing evilly while pressing the red button. The death ray was soon all charged up and a few seconds later, it flashed colorful disco lights before firing. "Ahahahaha.....I did it! I am nuermo uno and will always will be" said Eduardo who was cheering on what he did. "Uhh.....Eduardo" said Mark. "What is it Mark? Can't you see that I'm having a moment here?" asked Eduardo. "About that.....you might wanna take a look at this" said Mark.

"Huh? What do you- oh my god! What is that?" asked Eduardo. Eduardo looked at the radar to see Edd's entire backyard filled with a combination of chocolate, vanilla, and strawberry flavored ice cream. Soon Edd, Tom, and Matt popped up from the many piles of ice cream somewhat dazed and confused. "What just happened?" asked Edd. "I think we got blasted by a ray that shoots out ice cream instead of being an actual death ray" said Tom. "Whatever it is, I don't care. Eduardo's wrath tastes so good and delicious that's it making my sweet tooth dance in excitement. Thank you Eduardo" said Matt while waving.

"IT'S NUERMO UNO EDUARDO TO- ah forget it. RETREAT!!!" yelled Eduardo. Soon the UFO takes off and flies away from Edd's house and out to an open field. "Okay here they come Paul. Fire away" said Patryck. "Rodger that" said Paul who was holding a large bazooka and fired it at the UFO which was a direct hit. The UFO then shutters in sky before losing control and ended up landing in a nearby lake. "Whoops.....I didn't expect that to happen" said Paul.

"No, no, it's not your fault" said Patryck. "Are you sure about that? I mean are they gonna come out of the lake?" asked Paul. "Oh they will. Just give them a few minutes" said Patryck. A few minutes later, Eduardo, Jon, and Mark came out of the waters to catch their breath. "Whyyyyyy!? How can that death ray turn into an ice cream machine!? Just how!?" yelled Eduardo before breaking into tears. "Oh come on Eduardo, it's not that bad" said Mark. "Yeah just think of the positives. You could of have a whole entire childhood being bald and unhappy" said Jon. "Grr........I HATE YOU TWO SO MUCH!!!!" yelled Eduardo. Jon and Mark soon ran away from Eduardo, as Eduardo began chasing them. "GET BACK HERE!!!" yelled Eduardo while continuing to chase them.

*Meanwhile*

"That should be the last of the ice cream. Now we don't have to worry about buying any because we have an endless supply" said Edd. "Yeah we do" said Matt while putting away the last container of strawberry ice cream into a freezer. "Thank god that took forever. I need a vacation" said Tom. "A vacation? That ain't a bad idea" said Edd. "No, when I said that I need a vacation, I mean by myself" said Tom. "Hey Matt, do you wanna go an vacation?" asked Edd. "Ooooo....a vacation? Who's paying? No wait....don't tell that Tom's paying. That's great, I'll start packing now" said Matt before quickly leaving the room. "No wait....I- oh who am I kidding? Pack your things.....we're going on a car ride" said Tom. "A car ride? To where exactly? Are we going to that new amusement park that just opened up a week ago?" asked Edd. "Oh I wish, but sadly no. We're going on a fishing trip" said Tom. "Okay then. Maybe we can go to that amusement park some other time. If you would excuse me, I'll be getting the fishing equipment" said Edd before leaving. "Sure thing. Can this day get any worse than this?" asked Tom.


	7. Chapter 7 (Final Chapter)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for waiting patiently. I now parent to you the final chapter of The Real Reason Why. Enjoy

"They've been running for the past 30 minutes. Aren't they getting tired?" asked Paul. "Uhh...Paul they stopped a few minutes ago. Look, they're asleep now" said Patryck while pointing at Eduardo, Jon, and Mark who were sleeping. "Oh really? How come I didn't see that?" asked Paul who was disappointed. "That's because, you were lying flat on your back on the ground" said Patryck. "Huh what do you- oh yeah....I forgot" said Paul who realized that he was on the ground.

"Come on, let's go" said Patryck. Paul gets up and follows Patryck, but while walking half way towards him, Paul noticed something passing by. "Pa, Pa, Pa," shuttered Paul. "What? What is it?" asked Patryck while stopping and turning to face Paul. "Pa..Pa...Pa" shuttered Paul again. "Paul use your- oh my god! It can't be" said Patryck who noticed what Paul was trying to tell him.

What both Paul and Patryck were looking at was a red car and not just any red car, it had "N0R5K1" on it's back license plate as it drove right by. "He found us, he actually found us" said Paul who looked scared. "Hold on Paul, I don't think Tord saw us" said Patryck. "What do you mean?" asked Paul. "I mean if he were to see us standing way over here than he would of pulled over and shoot us" said Patryck. "You're right. He would of done that, but....he didn't" said Paul.

"Listen....we're following to wherever Tord's going and then after that, we activate Plan B" said Patryck. "Plan B? Oh....is that were we run as far away as possible and hide in the woods while living in hand built log cabin, along with changing our names?" asked Paul. "Uhh....that's actually...Plan C" said Patryck. "Oh...whoops. So...what's the plan?" asked Paul. "I just....forget it. We're following Tord's car just to see what he's up to" said Patryck. "Okay, let's do it then" said Paul.

*A Few Minutes Later*

Paul and Patryck follows closely behind Tord as they saw him walking into a building before going inside after him. "What is he doing in here?" asked Patryck. "Look, he getting something. I wonder what he's getting" said Paul. They watched Tord while he was getting something which looked like supplies. "I hope he's planning on using those things on something rather than us" said Patryck. "Yeah. Hey, he's getting money too" said Paul while seeing Tord getting money.

Tord then finishes on what he was doing before walking over to where Paul and Patryck were hiding at. "He's coming this way. Quick hide and put your head down" said Patryck. Both Paul and Patryck quickly took into hiding and by accident Paul kicks Patryck out of the hiding spot. "Paul, seriously? Why would- oh crap, he's almost here'' said Patryck who quickly put on a long trench coat along with a hat. "Oh excuse me sir....but do you know where I can find a few parts for a remote control? I mean, it's okay if you don't know or anything. I'm just asking" said Tord who walked up to Patryck. "Uhh...go down that way and...take right and it should be a sign" said Patryck.

"Gee thanks. Say...you seem....familiar and so does your voice. Hmm...do I know you from somewhere?" asked Tord. "I usually get compared to people a lot, but...no actually" said Patryck who was sweating. "Oh okay....what's your name kind stranger?" asked Tord. "My name? I'm Steve...Steve.. uhh...Men's Restroom" lied Patrcyk. "Well pleasure to me you, Mr. Men's Restroom. I gotta go now, I hope we see each other again" said Tord before walking away. Once he was gone, Patryck took off the trench coat as Paul came out of hiding.

"Phew...that was a close one. Good thinking Patryck" said Paul. "Why would you kick me out, Paul?" asked Patryck while taking the hat off of his head. "I don't know. Hey at least you managed to distract him and you had a cool looking hat to go along with that outfit you had on" said Paul. "Yeah....anyway, Tord asked me something about the parts to remote control which I don't know where they are and I'm pretty sure he's not going to happy when it's not there" said Patryck. "Remote control? To what?" asked Paul, "I'm not sure, but whatever it is, it's not going to be good" said Patryck. "Nothing is ever good if Tord is involved" said Paul. "Let's go" said Patryck.

*Meanwhile*

"Guys! Sir Swimsalot exploded! Can we go fishing?" asked Matt with a smile. "We already went fishing, Matt" said Tom. "Yeah we did. However, we kinda got banned from ever going to the lake again" said Edd. "Really, we were? Why?" asked Matt. "Well Matt...it all started when someone that we knew used a gigantic harpoon gun on a giant blue whale" said Edd. "Oh really? What else happened? Wait, wait don't tell me. Did that someone caught the whale?" asked Matt.

"Yes Matt, they did and that someone was, get ready for it, me" said Tom. "Oh yeah, that's right" said Matt. "Yeah it does, Tom used a harpoon gun which doesn't need to be with us" said Edd. "Hey, that harpoon gun is a important member of the family. Treat it with respect" said Tom. "You literally sold the sofa to buy it! I mean who does that?" asked Edd. "Pfft...sold the sofa...I'll just harpoon us a new one" said Tom.

*Back with Paul and Patryck*

"Patryck, red hoodie, at 3 o'clock" said Paul who was looking out a window in the tree house. "Rodger that" said Patryck before watching Tord with a pair of binoculars. Tord gets out of his car and walks across the street to Edd's house. "Edd? Matt? Tom? I'm here" said Tord who kept walking till he came to the front door. "Are you guys home?" asked Tord before reaching towards the knob and opening the door. "I'm home. I'm finally home" said Tord before walking inside.

"Wait a minute...Tord knows who they are?" asked Paul. "Apparently so. Paul, switch to the indoor surveillance" said Patryck. Paul flips a switch that activates the indoor cameras only to get a snowy screen. "Oh that's right, we don't have indoor cameras" said Patryck. "Wait Patryck, they're back" said Paul. "Well turn up the audio" said Patryck as Paul turns up the volume.

"I'll harpoon you a new one" mocked Edd. "oh whatever" said Tom while shaking off what Edd said. Edd, Matt, and Tom soon went inside as Tom was busy dealing with the giant whale. "We need indoor cameras and fast" said Patryck. "How are we going to do that?" asked Paul. "When you say we, you meant as in yourself Paul. Don't worry, I have a perfect plan for you" said Patryck.

*Two Minutes Later*

"But Pat, it's June and Christmas isn't until December" said Paul who was dressed up as Santa Claus while being lifted up to the chimney by Patryck. "And it will never will be, unless we do something to stop Tord. Now pretend to be Santa and you'll be just fine" said Patryck. Patryck soon lowers Paul down the chimney and into Edd's house. "Oh my god, Santa. What are you doing here in June?" asked Matt. "Ho, ho, ho, I'm just here to give you your present early, Matt" said Paul in a fake Santa voice. "Oh boy, oh boy, oh boy, I'm so excited" said Matt while bouncing up and down.

"What the? Grr....how many times do I have teach you this lesson old man? I hate CHRISTMAS!!!" yelled Tom as he charged at Paul with one of his harpoons. All of a sudden, the rope around Paul's waist quickly reacts to Tom's sudden outburst and pulls Paul away and up the chimney. "Okay new plan, go with a girl scout" said Patryck. "Yeah Patryck, we should totally do that and by we, I mean you" said Paul who was lowered onto the ground. "What?" asked Patryck who seemed confused. "You heard me Pat, go dress up as a girl scout" said Paul. "Oh god....this is going to be even worse than the time when we were tested on vision" muttered Patryck.

*Flashback*

Tord: okay Patryck, just read this out loud for me

Patryck: sure *starts reading* E, F, P, M...?

Paul: you missed one, but that's okay. You got this Patryck

Patryck: *keeps reading* potato...shapesnatch...blurry spot, spoon shape, square, round and...curve...an A...?

Paul: A? You were supposed to fly us from back from point B

*Flashback Ends*

Patryck who was dressed up as a girl scout walked up the front door of Edd's house and knocked. "Oh god....this is so embarrassing. How does one walk in shoes like these?" said Patryck while trying to get comfortable in girl shoes. The door opens to reveal Matt which was a surprise considering that he found Paul the first time. "Why hello there miss. What are brings you here on this fine day?" asked Matt. "Uhh...I'm here for sell cookies for the girl scouts" said Patryck in a somewhat high pitched girl voice. "oh I see. I'll take....do you have any chocolate chip cookies?" asked Matt.

"Yeah, I do. Here" said Patryck while handing Matt a box of cookies. "Thank you so much. Say I never got your name" said Matt. "Oh...well my name is Patry- I mean Patricia....Patrica...uhh... Keep off the Grass" lied Patryck. "My what a lovely name for a girl scout like you" said Matt. "Hehe...thanks, I guess" said Patryck. Suddenly Patryck notices that Matt was leaning into him trying to kiss, but Patryck quickly pulls out a taser and zaps Matt. "Wahhhh!!!" yelped Matt in surprise before falling to the ground. "Whoops...sorry" said Patryck before quickly leaving.

*One Minute Later*

"Okay Paul, the cameras should be inside by now. Activate the cookie cameras" said Patryck. With a few button pushing, the cameras activated. "We're in. Oh look we're moving and oh...we're moving towards something" said Paul. "And....we're being lifted by Matt" said Patryck. The camera picks up Matt who opened his mouth and ate the cookie. "Didn't see that coming. I'll activate the second one" said Paul who began activating the second cookie camera.

The camera picks up Tom who was carrying a pile of harpoons in his arms. "Turn up the audio, I want to know what he's saying" said Patryck. "You got it. Turning up the volume" said Paul who turned up the audio. "Harpoons, harpoons, they're better than spoons! Harpoons- who goes there?!" yelled Tom who dropped his harpoons while pointing one out in front of him in defense. A dark figure stops what they were doing and faced Tom. "Are you just going to stand there or are you- no way" said Tom who was shocked to see who the person was.

"Hello....old friend" said Tord while walking out of the shadows. "Tord! Welcome back" said Edd who walked up and hugged Tord. "Welcome back!? Oh no" said Tom as Matt walked in. "I hope you don't mind if I let myself in" said Tord. "No, not at all. Uhh...who are you?" asked Matt who looked confused. "It's me, Tord" said Tord while walking over towards Matt in a nice warm welcoming way.

"Uhh....that names sounds familiar, but from where exactly?" asked Matt who was pondering. "He used to live here, Matt" said Edd. "Yeah he did. The key word here is used to" said Tom. "Wait....he used to...live with these three?" asked Paul. "I never thought so either, but now we know" said Patryck. "Uhh....what happened to the chairs?" asked Tord who was looking at where the chair used to be at.

"Tom here sold them to a pirate and he also sold the sofa for a harpoon gun. Am I right, Tom?" asked Edd while looking at Tom. "Tch....whatever" mumbled Tom. "Ha! Classic stupid Tom! Don't worry I got you covered" said Tord. Tord pulls out a cube before it out at an empty space causing a red sofa to pop out of it, complete with a drink holder and a lamp. "Yay, sofa!!" said both Edd and Matt in unison. "What is this thing?" asked Tom while looking at the cube.

"Oh, it's just something I invented" said Tord before pressing a button on a remote control. Suddenly an arm chair popped out and squashed Tom. "So that's what the remote control does. I guess I really did give him the right directions after all" said Patryck. "Yeah you did. So now what do we do?" asked Paul. "Nothing. He's not doing anything right now, he's just catching up with some old friends" said Patryck. "Oh, but seriously are we going to stay here or are we leaving?" asked Paul. "I guess we can. I mean what if Tord finds us up here? Would he kill us? Probably" said Patryck. "You're right Pat. Let's leave" said Paul.

*Meanwhile*

"Ah, just like old times, I missed this!" said Tord. "Yeah.....me too" said Tom. "Yeah, it's great having you here, Todd" said Matt. "It's Tord" corrected Tord. "Oh...well you're way more fun than Tim!" said Matt. "Tom, Matt, it's Tom" corrected Tom.

"Well, don't worry, Matt. I'm here to stay! You don't suppose I could have my old room back, right Edd?" said Tord. "Wait...what? No" said Tom. "Of course you can" said Edd. "But that's my room. You can't just give him it. I mean, where am I going to sleep at night?" asked Tom. "Oh yeah...you can....go back to your old room" said Edd. "But you turned it into a swimming pool" said Tom.

"Hey, I have an idea. How about you sleep on the sofa" said Tord. Tord throws another cube at Tom which causes another sofa to pop out and squashes him. "Hahahahahahaha! Classic stupid Tom!" said Tord who was laughing. "Heh...yeah...classic stupid Tom" said Edd with a slight chuckle. Tom suddenly jumps up and hurls the sofa straight through the wall in anger. "You want my room? TAKE IT THEN!!! This place is too crowded away!" yelled Tom who walked up to Tord and jabbed a finger into his chest. Tom then leaves in fury as Tord, Edd, and Matt look at him in shock.

*Meanwhile Next Door*

"Hey guys, free sofa" said Mark who noticed the same sofa that Tom threw which is stuck in the side of Eduardo's house. Both Eduardo and Jon were watching Tom walking down the street angry. "Wow, he looks happy" said Eduardo. "Really? I don't he looks happy at all...in fact, he looks kind of- gahh!" yelled Jon who got smacked by Eduardo. "I wish you were dead" said Eduardo while jabbing a finger into Jon's forehead.

*The Next Day*

Paul was seen sitting in an alleyway with a large cardboard box while a sign that reads "Homeless and hungry. Please help" on it. "Paul, you're not supposed to be smoking. Remember act like you need a home like those sad dogs at the pound" said Patryck who popped out behind the box. "Well sorry, it wasn't my idea to begin with" said Paul while taking out the cigarette that was in his mouth. "Yeah and guess who had it? Me. So stop complaining and act cute" said Patryck. "Fine" said Paul with a sigh. Patryck then goes back to hiding behind the box as the Sinister Guy man pops out of a nearby dumpster.

''Why hello little fella, what are you doing here?" said Sinister Guy. "I...uhh...." said Paul who seemed surprised to see someone in an alleyway. "Hey, back away from him or else" said Patryck who was pointing a gun at the Sinister Guy. "Ahaha...is this your little friend here?" asked Sinister Guy. "He's more than a friend, so back off" threatened Patryck. "Ah relax there sheriff, I ain't gonna harm him. So I would lower that gun of yours there" said Sinister Guy.

"Whatever. Come on Paul, let's go" said Patryck while putting away his gun. "Can I keep the box, Pat?" asked Paul. "No, you can't" said Patryck. "Please Patryck, please" said Paul. "I'm sorry Paul, but my answer is no" said Patryck. Once Patryck turned to face Paul, Paul was giving Patryck the puppy eyes despite his right eye be covered up in bandages.

However, Paul ignores this and had the bandages off his eye. "Paul...really? We both know that you're not suppose to take off those bandages unless I'm checking on that large wound. Speaking of which, your eye does look like it's getting better" said Patryck. Paul keeps giving Patryck the puppy eyes and no matter how much Patyck tried to ignore them, he actually gave in. "Okay, okay, okay, you can keep the box. If it makes you happy so much then" said Patryck as Paul smiled. Paul then puts the bandages back over his eyes before going over to the box. Once he picks up he suddenly hears something, before looking up at the sky to see smoke.

"What's wrong Paul?" asked Patryck with concern in his voice. "I think I heard something and I'm not sure what" said Paul. With that both Paul and Patryck ran out of the alleyway and out to a couple of hills. "Wait stop" said Patryck while stopping in his tracks. "What? What is it?" said Paul who also stopped. "Shhh" said Patryck.

They stood there in silence before a few minutes later they heard something. "I. AM. NOT. YOUR. FRIEND!!!!" yelled a voice. "Hey, that sounded like...Tom" said Paul. "Yeah, it kinda did" said Patryck. Suddenly a large red mech was seen flying around uncontrollably in the sky before blowing up as pieces of it began falling onto the ground below. Both Paul and Patryck noticed that the head of the mech landed up on a hilltop in front of them before they both ran up to the top of the hill.

Upon reaching the top, they saw Tord himself climbing out of the cockpit who appeared to be badly injured and had a broken arm. "Are you two just going to stand there....or are you going to help me?" asked Tord who was breathing heavily. Paul and Patryck looked at each other before looking back at Tord. They then decided to help Tord with his injuries while digging through the damaged cockpit to see if they can find anything that's worth saving.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for making it this far. I appreciate it a lot. What did you think of The Real Reason Why? You are welcomed and encouraged to give out your personal reviews and opinions on it. 
> 
> If you have any suggestions or writing ideas, let me now. I'm open for requests


End file.
